Best Of My Life
by NellyLove
Summary: *For Kennedy* Song by NSync. He knew that she already had a plan, but he didn't get why she had to leave him to carry it out. But he knew the drama with the family was taking it's toll on her, and what she really needed was his support and love. JoMo/OC


_**This oneshot is for Kennedy, one of the greatest chicks here on ! **_

_**I own nothing, she owns Carmichael Helms..**_

_**Umm..this situation actually will happen in the fic i'm writing that will go along with the Friend or Foe Series..it happens during the 3 months that Violet is gone.**_

_**I'm sorry if the fic doesn't really go with the song, i got the idea and then i just went with it..so..yeah..i apologize if it sucks!**_

_**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE!**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Angel**_

_**PS- I own Violet, who is mentioned  
**_

* * *

_**Best of My Life**_

_**By Nsync**_

_**For Kennedy (Kennedy's Friday Night Delight)

* * *

**_

_**John Morrison/OC(Carmichael)**_

_**From her fic Dearly Beloved

* * *

**_

_Girl don't say that it's over  
'Cause you are a part of me, yeah  
Girl just hold on, please tell me what is wrong with us  
Could it be that you're lonely  
Could it be that I didn't care  
Tell me please girl, that you are still feeling for me, oh  
Girl where is the love that we used to know, our love  
All these beautiful days that we used to share  
Lord tell me please what can I do  
_

John stared at his girlfriend, she couldn't be serious. He knew that everything with the family was affecting her, but he didn't think it'd make her want to leave him. The younger Helms was in tears over what she was saying. She didn't want to leave him, but she felt she needed to. She needed to get away from it all. She was beginning to understand how Violet must have felt before she left.

"Carmi, don't say it's over. You know we won't be able to do it," he said. She just shook her head, choking back sobs. "I can't do it," she sobbed. John reached out toward her but she turned away. "Carmi, just hold on. I know she's coming back, she'll fix everything. But tell me what is wrong with _us_." he said, grabbing her shoulders and making her face him.

She pressed her lips together and shook her head, "nothing," she finally whispered and John nodded. "Exactly. So what is it?" he asked, "what makes you want to leave me?" She swallowed, not saying anything. "Are you lonely without Violet, am I neglecting you in some way? Please tell me that you still love me. What happened to the perfect days we had together? Tell me what I can do to fix this," he said, shaking her slightly.

_  
(I will give you the best of my life)  
(Yes I'll give you all that you need)  
(Anything that you want I will give it to you)  
(I will give you the best of my life)  
(Yes I'll give you all that you need)  
(Anything that you want I will give it to you)  
I will give it to you  
_

"Its not you John. It's me, I feel like I'm not being a good enough girlfriend. I feel like I'm just not up to loving someone. I don't have the emotions, I'm just drained. I can't deal with the family anymore, it's just too much!" she said, her eyes big as she looked up at him.

His gaze softened as he pulled her into his arms, kissing the top of her head. "That's not a reason to leave me," he whispered and he heard her sniffled. "You know that I'll do anything to make you happy. I'll give you anything you want. I will give you the best of my life." he told her and she pulled away to look up at him.

"You're a strong beautiful woman, just like Violet, but you don't need to run away. No offense, but you have no good reason to when I'm here to make it better," he said, taking her hands into his. She just shook her head. "I know you will do anything for me. But I just, need a break. Not long, I promise. Just the weekend, I want to go look for her," she said.

His eyebrows furrowed, "what?" he asked. "I want to go look for Violet." she stated, her tears stopping. He knew she had already made up her mind about all of it. "Where are you gonna look?" he asked. "Wherever she has family, besides NC," she said. Yep, she did have it all planned out.

_  
And you know that I miss you  
And you know I can't live without you  
I'm praying each day that your love will come back my way, oh yeah  
In my dreams I still hold you  
In my dreams are you still with me, yeah  
Please don't hesitate, 'cause girl I can't wait for our love  
Girl where is the love (where is the love)  
That we used to know (we used to know)  
Our love  
Oh, all these beautiful days (beautiful days)  
That we used to share (we used to share)  
Lord tell me please what can I do, yeah_

John sighed, he hated being alone. Especially when he was missing Carmi. But from the last time he called, she was pretty sure she was where Violet had been. She was staying in Idaho, near Violet's uncle.

John sighed again, he knew she hadn't left because of him. She left solely to find her best friend, but he couldn't help but feel a little guilty. He didn't even try to go with her, he just did what she said. He didn't stand up and say that he couldn't be without her and that he had to go too.

He didn't do anything like that. So every night he hoped she'd come back the same Carmi. That she wouldn't really think about leaving him. That should would still be happy being his girl. When he slept, he dreamed of her, she never left his mind.

The next morning he was awakened by the ring of his phone. He knew that ring tone and he quickly grabbed it off the bedside table. "Carmi," he answered, knowing it was her. "Good morning," she said and he grinned hearing her voice. "Hey babe," he said softly, "how's the search going?" he asked.

"I lost the trail, her uncle doesn't know where she went to," she sighed. "Are you gonna keep looking?" he questioned, praying she said no. She may not know it, but since she'd left, the whole family was going insane, especially Shane. Oh god, Shane. John had forgotten that Carmi didn't know about what Shane did yet.

"No, I'm coming home, right now," she said. He instantly brightened, "really, where are you?" he asked. "Walking up my driveway," she answered. He grinned. "Is that your car?" she asked. "Yep," he answered, popping the 'p.' "Really?" she asked, and he could just imagine her smiling.

"Yes babe, I'm up here waiting for you," he said as he heard the front door open. "I'll see you in a sec," she said before they both hung up and John waited. The bedroom door opened and there she was. He smiled widely at her.

_(I will give you the best of my life)  
(Yes I'll give you all that you need)  
(Anything that you want I will give it to you)  
(I will give you the best of my life)  
(Yes I'll give you all that you need)  
(Anything that you want I will give it to you)_

"Welcome home," he said, as she got onto the bed with him and laid down beside him. She rested her head on his chest, "you were right," she said. "About what?" he asked. "I didn't have a reason to want to leave you. And I didn't want to either," she whispered. "And in my head you didn't even leave me in that way," he answered, kissing her temple.

She smiled slightly, "John, you are the best man in my life. I've never loved someone like you. Being away made me realize that." she said as she propped herself up on her elbow. John studied her thoughtful expression. "I want to marry you," she said quietly, searching his face.

A smile slowly titled John's lips, "I love you," he said, pulling he down to him, kissing her. 

_Where is the love that we used to know  
Beautiful days we used to share_

Carmi and John walked into her brother's house. John was fidgeting and nervous, fearing Jamie would be there. Shane smiled seeing his baby sister smiling. "Hey Carmi," he said, hugging her to him. "Hey Shane," she replied, hugging him back.

John flinched when he got straight to the point. "Car, I have something to tell you." he said and her eyebrows furrowed. "Okay..." she trailed off uncertainly.

Shane took a breath, still smiling, "I proposed to Jamie," he said. Hearing the word proposed Carmi thought maybe Violet had come back..but then it clicked. He had said Jamie. "What the fuck?" she asked, glaring at her brother.

Now his eyebrows furrowed, "that's not what I expected," he said. "Then what the hell did you expect?" she asked angrily. "I expected you to be happy for me," he stated. "How can I be happy when you're breaking Violet's heart! Fuck you Shane!" she yelled before she turned on her heel and walked out of the house, past John.

John sighed before following her, not even looking back at Shane.

_(Best of my life)  
(Yes I'll give you all that you need)  
(Anything that you want I will give it to you)  
(I will give you the best of my life)  
(Yes I'll give you all that you need)  
(Anything that you want I will give it to you)_

She had stopped in the middle of the front yard and her shoulders were shaking. "Babe," John said softly, coming up behind her. She turned around and slammed herself against his chest, pounding it with her fists. "I HATE HIM!" she screamed and John just held her to him, letting her punch him, not caring. She needed to get it out somehow.

Finally he grabbed her wrists, forcing her to stop. "Look at me Carmi," he said sternly and she finally looked up at him. Tears were still sliding down her cheeks as he spoke. "I just need you to know one thing," he said quietly. 

_Bring it on now  
(I will give you the best of my life)  
(Yes I'll give you all that you need)  
(Anything that you want I will give it to you)  
(I will give you the best of my life)  
(Yes I'll give you all that you need)_

They were frozen as he spoke. "I will never do something to hurt you like that. I will never break your heart. I love you too much. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I will give up anything for you. I will give you anything that you want or need. I promise I'll love you forever," he whispered.

New tears welled up in her eyes as she began to cry again. "It hurts," she mumbled. He let go of one of her wrists and lifted her chin, kissing her. Pulling away, but keeping himself close to her, "I'll fix it. I love you," he whispered.

He pressed his forehead against hers and she looked into his eyes. "You fix me every day," was all she said before she kissed him again.

_  
(Anything that you want I will give it to you) _


End file.
